This Tribal Will be Gold
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Japan. Azumi Bessi and Mikayla walk back into camp and Mikayla gives Bessi a giant hug and thanks her for keeping her in the game. Bessi says she liked Mikayla a lot more anyways and in a confessional Mikayla say she’s so glad she took the chance to not use the idol and it paid off. The two girls open up coconuts and celebrate together and hope they can pull out a challenge win next episode so they can both stay. Announcement The four tribes all walk into the challenge area, surprised Toby was voted out. Jeff asks Azumi and Kumaso to step towards him. Confused, both tribes stand next to Jeff who is in front of a fire. Jeff has them all give him their buffs and he tosses them all in the fire. Jeff announces the Azumi and Kumaso tribes are no longer and that they will be absorbed into the remaining two tribes. Jeff has everyone pick a covered buff and they all open their buff at the same time. Carl and Raini both draw orange buffs while Mikayla, Bessi and Veronica draw teal buffs. They go to their respective tribe mats and both tribes are allowed to leave. Emishi Everyone gets to the camp and Zack does a quick tour for the new people. Sahana and Veronica instantly hit it off, bonding about being able to trick men easily because of their looks. In a confessional Sahana says she’s mad that Veronica is basically playing the same game as her so she might need to do something about that eventually. Mikayla and Reggie bond quickly and Reggie tells Mikayla about Izzy and how evil Sahana is. In a confessional Mikayla says she wants Sahana gone because she seems to be a huge threat already which is bad for her game. Mikayla and Bessi are talking and Mikayla says that she thinks they could align with Reggie since he’s on the bottom. Bessi says that they could also pull in Veronica which Mikayla agrees with. Bessi says she’s really glad she saved Mikayla because they’re like sisters and Mikayla has taught her a lot about strategy. Bessi, Reggie, Mikayla and Veronica are all on the beach and Reggie asks if they can just vote out Sahana as soon as possible. Veronica asks why and Reggie says Sahana is a huge threat plus she’s a rude person. Saeki The new tribe gets back to camp and Xenomania shows everyone around. Carl says to Raini that he’s concerned about them being outnumbered 4-2 and Raini says every group has one crack and if you find it, everything crumbles. Carl says they need to find that crack and Raini says they have to listen and pay attention to everyone else. Xenomania is telling stories of her favorite Survivor moments and Trey isn’t listening at all and rolls his eyes whenever she makes a joke. Raini elbows Carl and points to Trey who is visibly annoyed and Carl smirks at her. In a confessional Carl says Raini is a lot better at the game than he is so he’s glad he doesn’t need to carry her. Alan, Xenomania and Karly meet up and Karly asks how they should go about the new people on the tribe. Xenomania says she doesn’t like Trey but she thinks taking a duo further is a lot more dangerous. Alan agrees and says that either way they can have up to 3 easy vote offs so they should be golden unless an idol comes up. Xenomania says that if Trey tries striking at her she would want to vote him and Karly says that that’s fair. Challenge Saeki wins immunity. Emishi Back at camp, Mikayla and Bessi are annoyed that they’ve lost a third challenge now. Mikayla, Bessi, Reggie and Veronica meet up again to confirm the vote. Reggie says he still thinks it would be good to vote for Sahana and the girls all say that they’re good to do that. Bessi asks what happens if she finds another idol and Veronica says she can follow Sahana around to make sure she doesn’t get one and the group says that would be good. Veronica goes up to Sahana and Zack and says they have to talk. Sahana asks why and Veronica says the other three are together with Veronica trying to get out Sahana and Veronica was sent to make sure she doesn’t get an idol. Zack asks why she told them and Veronica says she wants to vote with them. Sahana says that her and Zack were gonna vote for Mikayla because if she gets flipped on in a revote it’s good she leaves and if rocks are drawn her staying isn’t a terribly bad thing. Veronica says she’ll vote with them. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Mikayla what it’s like to lose yet another challenge and she says it’s very emotionally draining because she feels like her and Bessi are cursed. Sahana says that they should lift the curse then and Mikayla asks what she means by that. Sahana tells Jeff that she’s voting for Mikayla tonight which shocks Jeff and the rest of the tribe. Sahana crosses her arms and waits for Jeff to respond and Jeff says he’s at a loss for words. He asks if they should just start to vote and Mikayla says they should. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. When voting, Sahana yells “MIKAYLA!” loud enough for the whole tribe to here and Mikayla rolls her eyes, unimpressed. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Mikayla. Sahana. Mikayla. Mikayla rolls her eyes and crosses her legs Sahana. Sahana. Sahana nods and smirks. 5th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Nobody, as this vote is for Mikayla. (3-3). Mikayla, Reggie and Bessi are all shocked and are asking who flipped. Mikayla looks at Veronica and asks if she did and Veronica confirms that she did. Bessi rolls her eyes and Reggie puts his face in his palms. Jeff says it's time to vote. Sahana and Mikayla can’t vote while everyone else can only vote one of them. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Sahana. Zack looks at Sahana. Mikayla. Mikayla. Bessi looks upset and Mikayla gets her bag. 5th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Will be determined by rocks as this vote is for Sahana. (2-2). Mikayla is shocked and cheers while hugging Bessi and Reggie, whispering to them good luck. Jeff has Zack, Reggie, Bessi and Veronica grab a rock from a bag and hold it in their hand without looking. Sahana wishes Zack good luck and Bessi closes her eyes. Jeff has everybody reveal. Eliminated is… Veronica. (Purple Rock) Veronica chucks her rock on the ground and is pissed off. She grabs her torch and says she’s an idiot for ever flipping and Sahana waves her goodbye. Veronica gets her torch snuffed and leaves without looking back. Vote Sahana voted for Mikayla: “This tribal will be gold. If you leave in the revote, cool. If Veronica gets rocked out, cool. If Bessi gets rocked out, cool. If Reggie gets rocked out, awesome. As long as Zack and I stay. Mainly me though.” Veronica voted for Mikayla: “You’re a huge threat and it’s time you be taken down a peg.” Zack voted for Mikayla: “You’re going for my girl so you have to get votes tonight, sorry.” Bessi Bell voted for Sahana: “You’re a threat and kind of standoff-ish so see ya.” Mikayla voted for Sahana: “You are a threat and you’re after me so you can GO.” Reggie voted for Sahana: “This feels so good to do again, hopefully it works this time.” Revote Votes Veronica voted for Mikayla: “I’m sticking to the plan, see ya if you go girl.” Zack voted for Mikayla: “I need rocks to be drawn because Sahana is still important to my game.” Bessi Bell voted for Sahana: “Deja vu I guess! Mikayla has to stay though.” Reggie voted for Sahana: “Get OUT already jesus christ.” Final Words “Well that was idiotic of me. I tried to make a move but it came back and bit me in the ass. I was playing great until this stupid decision of mine. Best of luck to Raini and I guess Carl.” ‘’Veronica, 12th Place’’